Mine
by KokiChocoKat
Summary: To love and cherish, to kill and destroy. But each time he tries, her thorns pierce through his hands, pushing him back from his love.As the masochist he was, he savored these feelings she returned. It somehow makes him even want her more. AxI
1. SneakPeek

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh yeah Alucard x Sir Integra one-shot but then again I  
might add chapter onto it if anyone at least reads it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dun own Hell Sing...and you dun either.  
  
WARNINGS: Some lemonish scenes, it's not like you don't know where babies  
come from. Right?  
  
@---'----  
  
@---'----  
@---'----  
  
Prologue  
  
@---'----  
@---'----  
  
@---'----  
  
She was the rose, the lovely rose. Bold and beautiful.yes she was. Yet you can never get close, she has thorns that block the way. For they always do.  
  
He wanted to hold her to make his own. To love and cherish, to kill and destroy. But each time he tries, the thorns pierce through his hands, pushing him back from his love.  
  
As the masochist he was, he savored these feelings she returned. It somehow makes him even want her more.  
  
She was the rose a flower of much beauty and grace with a pleasant scent. But this flower is painful to hold, because each time you touch it.  
  
Small fangs of emotions that bite your hands and leaving the nice little droplets of blood staining both flower and hand.  
  
And how he longs for this little rose...his little rose... 


	2. Chapter One

AUTHORS NOTE: Oh yeah Alucard x Sir Integra one-shot but then again I might add chapters onto it if anyone at least reads it.And I was very surprise of the prologue I put up on the site, 7 reviews? Wow oo;;

DISCLAIMER: I am a poor poor girl I do not own Hellsing or anyone of the characters. Happy now?

**WARNINGS:** Some lemonish scenes, it's not like you don't know where babies come from.....right?........ oo;;

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Prologue-

She was the rose, the lovely rose. Bold and beautiful…yes she was. Yet you can never get close, she has thorns that block the way. For they always do. He wanted to hold her to make his own.

To love and cherish, to kill and destroy. But each time he tries, the thorns pierce through his hands, pushing him back from his love. As the masochist he was, he savored these feelings she returned.  
  
It somehow makes him even want her more.She was the rose a flower of much beauty and grace with a pleasant scent. But this flower is painful to hold, because each time you touch it.  
  
Small fangs of emotions that bite your hands and leaving the nice little droplets of blood staining both flower and hand._  
  
And how he longs for this little rose………his little rose…  
  
_

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Chapter One: Full Moon

The night was seemingly still as Integra walked down the road towards the location on the small vanilla scented card, Walter following behind nervously.Then a door opened and loud cheering and joyous voices spilled out onto the street, the booming music flooding over Integra.Her hand went up to block the bright deathing light, and then the familiar figure of her (Chelsea's rank) Ceras Victoria extending a hand to pull her into the fray, catching poor Integra off guard, and sending Walter into a stroke.

Integer's glasses flew right off and everything became all fuzzy, blurry, and not very clear as you already should known. The music was loud and deafing. A dark figure came towards her, it came closer........and closer. OK to close !!!She felt her lenses slide back into place, and she blinked slowly, realizing who had placed them on her nose.

"Thank you Alucard ", she said dryly. Alucard gave one of his cunning smirks and said in a hush voice, " with pleasure Master " looking straight into Integra's sapphire blue eyes.She glared at Alucard's rudeness, that made him smile more.She sighed and Ceras once again popped out of nowhere with two cups of punch. She drained them quickly, giving a fake smile to Ceras. And off they went. Surprisingly time went quickly by.  
  
She glanced at all the drunken people around her, singing and dancing like crazy. It looks like it time for her to turn in.What a waste of time it has been she shouldn't of come here in the first place.She turned back moving pass the mass of alchohal stinked people.And under the moonlight as she strolled back to the head quarters. The night was silent with stars twinkling, guided by the pale glow of the moon.  
  
She felt someone was following her and she knew who. " Come out Alucard, " she spoke grimly " Do not follow me as a lost dog. " 


End file.
